Iliana's Soulmate
by WildPowerxJ
Summary: Would you feel lonely if you were one of the only teens without a soulmate living in a single mansion? Well lonely is exactly how Iliana feels in the Daybreaker mansion. Until Ren comes along...


_**heey everyone :) my friend and I decided that Iliana needed a soulmate. so we made one. so here is the product of our imagination and I hope you enjoy. **_

_**p.s. I actually want some reviews if I am to continue writing this just sayin **_

_**disclaimer: I do not own the Night World**_

Iliana's Soulmate

**Chapter 1**

**_Ren's point of view_**

"Renier, so nice of you to join us," the deep voice of Hunter Redfern drawled out from the kitchen.

I scowled to myself as I stomped down the stairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Hunter was sitting there reading the human newspaper with a board expression while Garnet flitted about the kitchen preparing some disgusting human concoction that I would no doubt be expected to eat.

I glanced at Hunter as I dropped onto the chair across from him at the table. I crossed my arms and grumbled, "How could I not, with such," I glanced at Garnet again as she continued to hunch over the counter, her dull brown hair falling down her back. "Lovely company."

Hunter gave me a sharp look over the top of his paper. He seemed to have this brilliant idea that Garnet and I would fall in love and spend the rest of our immortal lives frolicking in a sunlit meadow together or something. Not likely. The girl was as dull as a stick, and as I pointed out to Hunter multiple times, since I carried the Redfern name, she and I were related. But as he never failed to inform me, since I was not technically a Redfern and had absolutely no blood relations to any of them, it was perfectly acceptable for Garnet and I to frolic.

Speak of the devil, she materialized over my shoulder and batted her elongated lashes at me as she set down a plate of human something or other. I nodded my thanks but did not touch the plate.

I can't believe I was set up with this snooze fest. I shouldn't be tied down anyway, that would just be a shame for all the lovely girls out there who haven't gotten a taste of me yet. You've got to admit, it would be such a great injustice.

Garnet's constant staring as she sat in the chair beside me was getting on my nerves. It was making me incredibly uncomfortable, more so than I thought it would.

Just before I snapped at her, Hunter spoke up, not taking his eyes off his _precious_ paper, "You remember young Jezebel, don't you Renier? Old Bracken's niece. You visited them when you were younger."

I narrowed my eyes at the unusual topic. Hunter was not one to bring up old family members. Despite my suspicion, I tried to remember her. My mind spewed forth an image of a beautiful red haired girl with a wild grin. Oh yeah, Jez.

"How could I forget?" I sighed.

"Well, that young trouble maker has joined circle Daybreak you know," his tone was not amused. "That's another Redfern lost to those upstart human lovers. No matter her tainted blood, she still carried the name," I could practically see the venom dripping from his harsh words, and despite it only being 11 in the morning and I should still be in bed; I got the most brilliant idea of my entire life.

"Is that so," I mused, rolling my glass of orange juice and feigning disinterest.

Hunter nodded.

"Yes, she went to that bloody Elder in Las Vegas," his face twisted as he growled the words as if they caused him physical pain.

I rolled my eyes.

Garnet was muttering in her chair now, "I don't see why loosing that pesky little girl was so bad. What's so special about her?" she looked bitter as she spoke of her distant cousin. Probably jealous of her looks and bigger than most personality.

Hunter glared at his daughter before he gave a suspiciously vague explanation, "Jezebel Redfern, the half breed abomination?"

Garnet blinked and a dawning look passed over her previously scrunched up face. She pressed her lips in a tight line and gave a curt little nod, mumbling, "Oh, I see," without looking at her father.

Alright, something strange was going on here, but I'd just have to think about it later, or risk Hunter getting suspicious. Time to put my brilliant plan into action.

_**Jez's point of view**_

Morgead and I were in the middle of enjoying our wonderful creamy goodness from Dairy Queen when we were so rudely interrupted by my cousin.

I was staring out the window absently as Morgead was seeing how many spoons he could get to stick on his face at once. He was up to five spoons when I noticed the guy across the street looking totally lost. He was standing looking around him at all the people that passed as if looking for someone. Finally, he glanced at me and our eyes met through the foggy window. His eyes widened and he sprinted across the street.

I heard the ringing of the bell as the door slammed open and Morgead looked up. He saw the guy rushing over and shook the spoons off his face as he stood up, knocking the table just enough so that his milkshake spilt all over my favourite leather jacket. He didn't seem to notice though as he rushed up to meet the guy.

As Morgead stood in front of the guy with his hand resting on his chest to restrain him, their gazes locked in some silent manly battle, I rose from my side of the booth trying to control my anger for the sake of the other people in the diner.

Now that I got a good look at the guy, I recognised him as my cousin Ren, someone I hadn't seen in years.

"Morgead you idiot," I growled. "Look what you did to my fucking jacket."

He glanced over and opened his mouth, probably to snap something at me about inappropriate timing, but I cut him off.

"Let him go, retard," I ripped his arm from Ren and shoved him away. "It's just my cousin."

Ren gave Morgead a dashing grin and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Not related by blood, might I remind you," he said in a sly voice, waggling his eyebrows at me.

Morgead growled and took a menacing step forwards but I stopped him with a look. He resorted to scowling and grumbling, "Well why don't you leave, hmm?"

"Oh, but I think you'll find I'm here for a very good reason my friend,"

He threw another grin at Morgead before he released me and leaned back against the table so he could look at me with the most serious face I'd ever seen him muster.

"I'd like to join Circle Daybreak, my dear cousin."

There was a moment of stunned silence before I threw my head back and laughed. I could see the other people in the diner looking at me but I didn't care. Morgead wrapped his arm around my waist as I leveled my gaze on Ren.

"You…want to join Circle Daybreak?" I asked him incredulously.

Morgead just pulled me closer to him and raised a no nonsense eyebrow at Ren.

"Why would you want to join Circle Daybreak? You've practically been raised by Hunter," I told him.

"You mean that douche bag who is trying to set me up with his daughter? Why would I ever side with him?" he gave me a dark look. "All he cares about is himself and his god damn failure of a daughter. Not to mention his unhealthy obsession with ruling the council. All he ever talks about," he grumbled.

I looked at him for a moment more before I extended my mind towards him. He looked up, startled at first, and then welcomed me into his mind. I skimmed through memories of being beaten and neglected by Hunter. Having to go hunting all on his own as a little boy and running ridicules errands for Hunter.

Finally I saw him sitting in his room this evening planning to go looking for me so he could join up.

I peered up at Morgead and he shrugged. He saw all the images just as I had through the soulmate bond. I looked back at Ren and nodded.

His face broke out in a boyish grin that split his face, and his eyes sparkled.

"Really? I can join?"

"Don't get too excited there, _Redfern_," Morgead growled, stressing his name. "Thierry still has to agree."

"Yeah he does, but we'll bring you back to the mansion with us."

Before I even closed my mouth Ren had me in a bone crushing hug, turning us so that his body was in between Morgead and me. I could see his face go red and he bared his teeth at Ren's back.

When Ren released me I sprang to Morgead's side and put a hand on his arm and my other on his chest so I could casually restrain him. He snaked his arm back around my waist protectively as he glared whole heartedly at Ren.

"Are we leaving now?"

Morgead and I shared a look. We had been on a date, but we couldn't very well continue it now that Ren was here.

_I vote we just ignore the little weasel and try to salvage what is left of this date. _Morgead's mental voice drifted into my mind.

I sighed. As tempting as the offer was, we couldn't just leave something like this until later.

_We can't,_ I told him gently. _But I bet if you behave we could…arrange something for later,_ I mused.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. I gave him a sly look and a devilish grin appeared on his lips.

Ren cleared his throat and gave me a grossed out look.

"So are we leaving or are you two going to fuck first?" he asked blandly.

I heard Morgead murmur, "Yes please," but decided to ignore him.

"Yeah, we're leaving. Now," I added as Morgead began to protest again.

"Good," Ren gave another dashing smile. "I can't wait to get there!"

He darted out the door, propped it open with his foot and ushered us out. As he dropped the door he put a hand on each of our backs and propelled us towards our bikes. Morgead wasn't too pleased with it, but Ren road with me on my bike back to the mansion. On the hour long ride he was sure to talk to me telepathically every time Ren so much as moved his arms on my waist.

Finally, the mansion came into view.

_**Ren's point of view**_

Wow. That was one huge house. It had to be at least four levels, maybe five. A few of the windows on the upper levels were lit up as well as basically the whole ground floor. As Jez and I glided past, I noticed all the black roses decorating the mansion. We pulled up to what seemed to be and overly fancy garage. Jez and I dismounted as Morgead pulled past us. The engines cut off and it was silent.

Jez lead the way out and I started to follow her, but was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder. I was spun around and looking into blazing green eyes the very next second.

"If you know what's good for you," Morgead growled, "Stay away from her. If I see your filthy hands anywhere near her again," he paused and snarled at me. "I will personally, rip you limb from limb, got that?"

I swallowed my urge to laugh and just nodded, my eyes hard. This guy was serious. He would stake me if it meant protecting Jez.

He shoved me away from him and stormed out after her. I stood there in the dark for a moment thinking that he was very devoted to that girl if he would threaten me like that. Weird.

I shook my head and made my way out of the garage.

We headed to the front door and Morgead punched in a code on a high-tech security system to unlock it while Jez explained, "We'll have to go find Thierry so he can determine if you can stay or not."

Morgead kicked open the door and grumbled, "I'm going up to the room, you can deal with your cousin," with that he stalked off around a corner.

Jez sighed and rolled her eyes, leading me off in a different direction. It was a good thing I wouldn't be expected to find my way around here just yet because I was so distracted by all the expensive stuff we passed, I don't think I'd ever be able to find my way back out.

We passed by multiple rooms. One looked to be a library, and peering through a window I saw a girl with long brown hair curled up in a plush chair beside a crackling fireplace while a familiar looking guy with ash blond hair browsed the shelf.

We also passed a weight room, occupied by two girls with long black hair and a guy with fairly long black hair as well, a cozy little living room type complete with a comfy looking couch, puffy recliners and a TV that took up almost the whole wall, where there seemed to be a few people snuggled up to each other, and finally, a rather impressive looking arcade room. I made a mental note to investigate that later.

"If you think this stuff is cool, just wait 'till you get the grand tour," Jez called from up ahead of me as I lagged behind, trying to take in everything at once.

She was stopped now, and by the time I caught up with her, she was knocking on a dark mahogany door with an intricately carved rose.

"Come in," chimed a light, friendly voice.

Jez opened the door and peeked in.

"Sorry to bother you three, but, umm…" she glanced back at me, looking uncertain. "Well we have someone who would like to join Circle Daybreak."

She swung open the door and I was surprised with what I saw. There was Lord Thierry sitting behind a cluttered desk looking at me warily, and there was a girl perched on the edge of his desk with strawberry blond hair and a strange rose colored mark on her cheek. But for some reason the third person captured my attention the most. She was beautiful, with hair so light it couldn't even be called blond, and huge, violet eyes that were staring at me with ample curiosity. Her small body was curled in on itself as she sat in a large armchair that seemed to swallow her up.

"Please, come in," Thierry spoke.

Jez pushed me into the room and over to one of the small metal chairs facing his desk.

"Hey Jez!" the girl from the chair cried. She sprung up and took a seat on the desk in front of Jez and beamed.

I thought I noticed Jez tense up before she replied "Hi Iliana."

She looked uncertainly at me before saying, "I'm Iliana," and offering me her hand with a bright smile.

"Ren," I told her, not really wanting to shake her hand.

Her delicate hand hovered there for a moment more before her smile wavered and she glanced at Jez who elbowed me in the ribs as Iliana dropped her hand back down to rest on the desk.

"So," Lord Thierry started, "Why don't you tell me why you would like to join Circle Daybreak, hmm?" he laced his hands on his desk as he stared intently at me.

"Well, I sort of grew up with Hunter, and I know what his basic plans are for the millennium: destroy all the humans. I may not be some pansy human lover, but I don't really think it's fair to just wipe out a whole race. And I've got no loyalty to Hunter, he may have raised me, but he did a pretty shitty job," I paused and moistened my lips, measuring the reactions of the people in the room. "So, that's...ya know, that's why I want to join."

Thierry seemed to be chewing on the idea of me joining. I figured he would mind probe me or something to see if I was lying or whatever, but he just looked at Jez expectantly. She shrugged and gave a little nod.

Everyone in the room was staring at me. And I mean I'm not one to shy away from attention, but this seemed different. This was an Elder and probably two of his close friends who would be deciding if I could join Circle Daybreak.

"Very well," Thierry nodded. "You may join our cause. But if you do anything that proves you are unfit or un-loyal to the Circle, you shall be expelled. All of our current members have proved their worth, and you must as well."

I nodded, trying very hard to control the urge to grin like an idiot and jump up and down. This was the perfect way to disobey and most importantly dishonor Hunter. It seems that recently all his relatives were joining Circle Daybreak. Having one join that he had raised would be absolutely perfect. Not to mention how much it would piss him off. The perfect revenge.

"Jez, can you-"

"Actually Lord Thierry, if you don't mind, umm, Morgead is waiting for me..."

"Hmm I see. Well I suppose you may go then."

Jez thanked him and split faster than my eyes could follow.

"Iliana then," Thierry continued, "Would you mind showing Mr. Redfern to his room?"

She chewed her lip for a moment before chirping, "Sure Thierry!"

We both got up and headed towards the door.

"In the East wing, Iliana, number 14!" Thierry called as we left.

"Alrighty, Thierry!" she called back over her shoulder.

As we walked she tried to talk to me.

"So Ren, you're a Redfern?" she peered up at me with her big violet eyes and a small smile.

"Mm hmm," I mumbled.

For some reason I didn't feel like leading this girl on. Maybe I just didn't have the energy or something.

She pouted a little before she tried again.

"So does that mean you're Lamia like Ash? Or are you a made vampire like Quinn?"

I blinked.

"Are Ash and Quinn here?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah," she said, the _duh_ plain in her voice.

That must have been who I saw on my way in. The guy in the library must have been Ash. The colour of the hair was a match. I _knew _there was something familiar about him. And I'm guessing that the guy in the weight room with those two girls was Quinn.

_I wonder how many people that I know are here?_

"Well, here we are!" Iliana's perky voice cut through my thoughts. "You can go in and check it out. Do you remember how to get anywhere?" when I shook my head she continued, "Okay, well you can just come and get me when you want to go somewhere or something. I'm probably going to be in my room for the rest of the night anyway." She gave me another bright smile and a little wave before she disappeared into the room directly across from my own.

I blinked and shook my head, trying to clear it. Something about this strange girl intrigued me.

_I'll have to find somewhere to go later,_ I thought as I stepped through my door hesitantly. I guess I just wanted to spend some time with her and figure out what it was.

I stopped just inside the doorway of my new room. Huh. Who would have thought I'd ever end up living in a place this nice? I mean, of course there were always the fancy hotels where Hunter and I stayed when we were in between his modest houses, but this was different.

As soon as I stepped in, a living room type area spread out before me, home to an extremely comfortable looking couch and fancy leather recliner, a metal and glass coffee table and what looked to be a 60" flat screen TV. There was a potted plant in a corner and a window with black drapes beside it. To the left there was a doorway. My shoes clicked on dark hardwood as I ventured towards it. There was no door so I stood leaning against the frame and felt my eyebrows lift into my hair as I gave an appreciative whistle.

There was a king size bed with a grand canopy perched on top. There were pillows piled high at the head of the bed and the whole set was matching in dark gold and chocolate browns hues with intricate designs marking the duvet and the canopy. There was a dark carpet covering the room's floor, and a fancy sweeping chair with a matching footrest by a great window with black curtains drawn that took up about half of one wall. A mahogany dresser accompanied by a matching desk towered over every other thing in the room from the corner. There was a small lamp resting on the desk's gleaming surface that when I flicked on, emitted a subtle yellow glow. Just right for vampire eyes.

I poked my head through a doorframe with a sliding door to reveal the bathroom. All dark marble counters and shining tile floors and fancy glass shower stalls. Like I said, way nicer than I'm used to.

I shut the door and returned to the front living room. I sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. Beginning to channel surf, I allowed my thoughts to drift to Iliana. I wondered what she was doing at that moment. Was she thinking of me like I was her?

_ She did say she would be in her room all night, should I go see her?_

I pondered doing just that as the TV's noise droned out and filled up the quiet of my empty room. Turning off the TV, I hesitantly got up and turned towards the door. I paused half way in between. What would she say? What would _I _say?

With a sigh, I turned back to my new room, gazing at the shining surfaces and grand demeanor.

I trudged back to the bedroom deciding that I was a complete and total wimp backing down from such a thing. Never-and I mean, _never_-had I had this happen to me before. Normally girls came and just flocked around me, all fighting for my attention. And for good reason too! But I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen with this particular girl. So why was I turning away a challenge like this?

I changed into a pair of sweats I found in the dresser, stripped off my shirt and tossed it on the chair, and collapsed onto the bed. I sunk into the mattress as I glared up at the canopy. Just as I was starting to doze off, a light knock at the door brought me back.

Silently cursing whoever it was, I slowly got up and slinked through the darkness on my quest for the door.

_**thanks for reading and please review! more reviews=more chapters**_


End file.
